


Please remember me

by katychan666



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, Reincarnation, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Eren keeps having same dreams over and over again; watching the person he loves, Levi, dying in front of his eyes. But the catch is that Eren had never met this person in his entire life. Or so he thought, because as the new school years starts, things start changing for professor Yeager</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reaincarnation fanfic (Eren in professor and Levi is his student).

 

It was in the middle of the night and Eren was tossing and turning in his sleep. Sweat was running down his face as he was accompanied by the same dream as he always had been; watching the man he loved dying right in front of his eyes. A loud ''no'' left the man's mouth as the person that meant everything to him died again in his lap. Even though it was just a dream, it still hurt too much. When those silver eyes closed themselves, Eren woke up. His heartbeat was rapid, his breathing uneven. When he somehow managed to calm himself down, he looked at the clock and realised that it was still the middle of the night. He knew that he should get some sleep, since that day way going to be exhausting... but he knew that he wouldn't be able to do it.

Eren Yeager sighed and sat up, bringing a pillow into his lap and he hugged it tightly to himself. It hurt watching the person that he loved dying almost every single night. And the weird part was that Eren had never met that guy in his life before... well at least not in this one. But still, he knew far too well that the person in his dreams was called Levi and Eren was sure that they had met before, just not in this life. It didn't really make a lot of sense to Eren at first either, but as time went on he started remembering more and more from his previous life.

For example, he knew the woman he had to call mother now, wasn't his real one. Ever since he was a little boy, he had never felt really close to that woman and he was always telling others that she wasn't his real mother. His real mother was eaten by titans and when people would ask him what titans were, he first didn't know. But as time went on, he started remembering the amount of fear that he and other people used to live in. However, when he tried to find some information where all of the titans suddenly disappeared, he was always stuck in the dead end; it was like the titans had never existed.

Besides Levi, Eren remembered other people... Mikasa, Armin and even a guy called Jean crossed his mind a few times. Ever since he was a teenager, he was searching for them, but he found nothing... and his search for Corporal named Levi wasn't successful either. When he used to be younger, he was optimistic that he might find him, but now at the age of 28, he was beginning to be more and more sure that everything was just a part of his imagination.

Eren quickly shook his head... no Levi couldn't be just a part of his imagination. The memories felt far too real for it just to be a dream. He knew how much the man meant to him and how much he meant to the other one as well. He then sighed, knowing that it was stupid of him to be thinking that. He knew that he should get some sleep. The next day was going be the first day of new school year and since he was a professor in a high school that meant going back dealing with stupid teenagers. Seriously, there were the times that he wondered what the hell was wrong with him that he chose being a teacher. Sighing again, the man lied down, pulled the bed covers over himself and closed his eyes, in hope that he was finally going to be able to catch some sleep.

* * *

  
The morning came earlier than Eren wanted and before he knew it, he was dragging his exhausted body towards his car and then he drove himself off to school. God, everything seemed so troublesome, especially on the first day of the school day. He had to pretend that he actually cared and he sighed. When did he become like that?! Eren remembered that once upon a time he loved his job and life, he was happy with it... but now he was desperate for a change. Every single day was the same. Maybe... just maybe this school year was going to bring some changes into his life.

When he finally reached the school's parking lot, he parked the car there and slowly walked into the school, which was already filled with new students and their parents. The man furrowed his eyebrows, finding it confusing that the students brought their parents with them. He walked past the people and went into his office, from where he took his things that he needed and then headed for the classroom, where his class was already waiting for him. His students were in the last year of high school, so lucky for him they were a little bit smarter and calmer than others. As soon as he entered the classroom, the classroom grew silent and he smiled to himself. He then greeted the class and sat down, being silent for a few moments.

Eren looked across the class, scanning his students. He noticed some new faces and he narrowed his eyes, hoping that the new students weren't going to be too troublesome. He then stood up, took a paper with student's names written on them and started checking the attendance. As soon as he did that, someone knocked onto the door and Eren let out a loud and annoyed groan.

"Come in," he then said and then the door slowly opened. A woman with long black hair stepped inside and Eren noticed a short teen standing behind her. He narrowed his eyes and then sighed. "How can I help you?" he asked, trying to sound polite.

"Are you professor Yeager?" she asked and Eren nodded painfully slowly. "Oh thank goodness," she went on by saying. "We've been searching for you everywhere. I brought my son here... he's the new transfer student."

"A new transfered student?" asked Eren and raised his eyebrows. He couldn't see the boy's face, since the other one was staring at the floor, but Eren already disliked him. Having mother coming with him at the age of 18, Eren already knew that he was going to be a huge pain in the ass.

"Oh you didn't know?" asked the woman.

"No," he said and then shrugged. "Come in," said Eren then to the teen and he quickly made his way inside.

"Goodbye sweetie," said the woman and blew a kiss to her son.

Eren noticed how the teen's ears grew red when his mother did that and he pushed his lips together to prevent himself from laughing out loud. "Bye mom," said the teen with a small voice, still looking at the floor. After that, the woman finally left the classroom.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there or will you introduce yourself to us?" then snapped Eren, because he was growing more and more frustrated by the fact that the his new student just kept on staring at the floor.

"Oh... I'm sorry. My name is-," mumbled the teen and slowly lifted his head up.

As soon as the teen lifted his head up, Eren's eyes grew huge and he felt how his heart started beating faster. He could recognise that face everywhere. The teen was really short, with pale skin and silver eyes. His hair was black and Eren felt how his throat got really dry, his heart ready to jump out of his chest. That was the face of the man the kept on dying over and over in his dreams. It was a man, well a teen now, that Eren loved. It was Levi... it had to be. At that realisation, Eren's face grew pale and he dropped what he was holding onto the floor, making the whole class grow silent and the boy, who was just about to introduce himself, stopped talking and he flinched, taking a few steps back. "Levi," said Eren quietly, but judging by the teen's reaction, he heard him.

Levi's face got pale as well and his eyes grew huge. "How did you know?" asked Levi, his voice small.

Eren gulped, not knowing how to react. He knew that this couldn't just be a coincidence, it had to be true. This was definitely his Levi and yet, he looked so different. Yes, it was true that this time it was Levi who was the younger one, but that wasn't it. The Levi, which Eren used to know wasn't afraid, but this one was completely different. And his eyes... god Eren's heart broke when he saw the look in Levi's eyes. Levi's beautiful eyes were filled with sadness and pain, they were empty and without life. What has happened to him? Because Eren didn't want to upset him any more, he forced himself to collect himself and then he decided to lie to Levi.

"Oh, I read it on the paper before you came in," lied the man and gave Levi a tiny smile.

"You're lying," said the teen quietly, but Eren could hear him and he could feel the horror creeping into his heart. Levi then looked around and saw that everyone in the classroom was looking at him and he nervously shifted weight from one leg to another. He hated when people would stare at him. Because he didn't want to make a big deal out of it, Levi forced a happy smile that completely shocked Eren. "I see," said Levi happily and Eren's eyes widened when a wide smile brightened the teen's face. The Levi, which he used to know, rarely even smiled. "I hope that we can get along then, sir," went on by saying Levi and he extended his arm, offering his hand to Eren.

"Yeah me too," said Eren and forced himself to take Levi's hand and shake it. As soon as their hands made contact, Eren felt how adrenaline started rushing all over his body and he had to remind himself to let go off of Levi's hand. "Now please, go take a seat."

"Thank you, sir," then said Levi, politely bowed to Eren and then walked towards the back of the classroom and sat down. Eren walked back towards the black board, his mind still trying to cope with what has just happened. It couldn't be true... could it? Eren knew that things were going to get complicated... but in the end he was the one who hoped for something new to happen. Maybe next time, he should be more careful what he wished for.

* * *

 

When the first day of the school was over, Eren went into his office because he needed to be alone. He needed time to think. Everything that happened that day... didn't make any sense to Eren. Was that really his Levi or was he just making things up? Were his memories of his ''previous'' life even true? Eren knew that it couldn't just be a coincidence. It would be far too weird if it really was just some kind of coincidence. That had to be his Corporal, his Levi.

At that thought, Eren's heart throbbed and both warmth and pain filled his chest. He could still remember how much he loved Levi, well he still did. Just seeing Levi in front of him was enough to make Eren's heart burst from happiness. But now the question was if the other one remembered him or not. Eren let out an annoyed groan and he hid his face into his palms. Why did he have to end up Levi's teacher? If he wouldn't be, he could take a chance and ask the other one. But now, there was no way that he could just walk right up to him and ask a teenage boy if he happened to remember him or not. God, why did life have to be complicated?!

As Eren continued with his monologue, someone knocked onto the door of his office and he quickly stood up, walking to the door and he opened it, surprised to see Levi standing there. What was wrong now? Eren felt how his heart started beating faster again and he almost slapped himself. He couldn't believe that he was getting so flustered around Levi at this age. He guessed that he still was a brat. He then chuckled... talk about the irony.

"Oh hello," said Eren happily. "Levi, right? How can I help you?"

"Why are you pretending that you don't know my name, when just a few hours ago you knew my name before I even told you who I was?" asked Levi and Eren's eyes widened. Now that was the Levi that he knew.

"Oh," said Eren and then sighed. "I told you that I saw it written on the paper."

"You forgot that paper in the classroom after the period had ended," said Levi calmly. "I took a look at it nd my name wasn't written on it. How did you know my name?" asked Levi, his voice much softer then.

Eren pressed his lips together and he looked away. Crap. "Well it doesn't matter. Now can I help you with something?" asked Eren.

"It does matter to me," said Levi with a small voice.

"Ah shit..." said Eren and then realised that he cursed in front of his student. "Oh sorry... Look I didn't mean it like that."

A small smile brightened up Levi's face and he chuckled at Eren's clumsiness. "No it's okay," he said and shrugged. He decided to let it go for the time being. "I actually came here to ask you this," he said shyly and then sighed. "Well I guess I should go on, I don't want to bother you, I'm sure you're busy."

"You could never be a bother to me, Levi," said Eren gently and Levi's face reddened and the teen felt how his heart started beating faster.

"T-Thank you sir," said Levi quietly and bowed his head down.

"So cute," said Eren and placed his hand on top of Levi's head. However, he didn't realise that he said that out loud and he only realised when Levi was looking back at him, his eyes huge. "What's wrong?" asked Eren.

"You called me cute."

"Oh," said Eren and slapped himself mentally. "God I am so sorry... I didn't mean something bad with it. I mean, I've never said that to anyone of my students, I was just-" started blabbering Eren and Levi chuckled.

"I don't mind it," said Levi quietly and shrugged. "Plus don't worry about it, I won't tell anyone."

"Good," said Eren and sighed. Yep, he definitely still was a brat. "Well then..." said Eren and cleared his throat. "I hope that we can get along, Levi. As a teacher, I'll try my best to educate you and if there's something troubling you, I'm always here," said Eren and extended his arm.

"I'll try my best as well, sir," said Levi politely and took the man's hand. After that, Levi left and Eren sat back down, thinking about everything. Yes, that was definitely going to be an interesting school year.


	2. Chapter 2

As the school year progressed, Eren figured out that Levi was quite a bright student and he was happy about that. The only subject that was giving him problems was the subject which Eren was teaching, Maths. Since Eren knew that, every time that he would call Levi in front of the black board and give him a problem to solve, he always made sure that he gave the other one a really difficult one, which he knew that even most of other students couldn't solve.

It wasn't because Eren disliked Levi. Quite on the contrary, he enjoyed watching how Levi was struggling to solve those problems. The man knew that that was quite sadistic of him, but he just couldn't restrain himself from teasing the teen, because it seemed like the cutest thing to Eren when Levi would flush when he couldn't solve it.

Eren noticed many things about Levi after some time that reminded him of his past Levi. The teen was always obsessed with cleanliness, so this was why Eren definitely knew that this was his Levi. Plus most of the times, the boy would sit alone, ignoring everyone. But what wasn't really clear to Eren was the fact why Levi got scared so easily. There was one time that Levi forgot his homework and he was in the verge of tears when he told that to Eren. Eren didn't make a big deal if someone forgot their homework, so he was really confused by the teen's reaction.

But what was slowly killing Eren inside, was the fact that the other one didn't seem to remember him. Maybe Levi did know him, but he was just too scared to let him know? Eren didn't really know, so because of this he decided to not talk about their ''previous'' life with Levi. Another thing that was bothering Eren was the fact that the teen was quite popular among the girls. Levi wasn't a bad looking guy and the girls on the school soon started hanging out with Levi and inviting him out to dates. Eren could tell that Levi disliked the attention, but it seemed like he didn't have a heart to tell them that. Eren was dying to do something about it, but he knew that he couldn't. He was Levi's teacher so if he was about to do something, he would lose his job immediately.

One day, Eren was sitting in his office, just chilling out after a long day. He didn't bother to hang out with other teacher's so he just locked himself into his office, to have some peace. Or so he thought, before someone knocked on the door, interrupting him. He was about to ignore the person, but thinking that something urgent might've happened, he decided to answer the door anyway. When Eren saw that he person standing in front of him was Levi, his jaw almost dropped.

"Hello," said the teen softly and looked at his teacher. "Did I come in a bad time?" he then asked, thinking that his presence was unwanted there.

"Oh no, of course not," said Eren quickly and opened the door wider, letting the younger one in. "Please take a sit." Eren pointed to the empty chair and sat down himself.

"Thank you," said Levi quietly.

"So, why did you come here?" slowly started Eren, because Levi was just sitting there and blankly staring in front of himself.

"I..." started Levi and then stopped talking. For the entire time, Eren didn't say anything. He let the younger one have time to talk to him... he didn't want to make Levi feel pressured or anything. Eren noticed that Levi's body was slightly shaking and his cheeks coloured themselves into bright pink colour. This sight of Levi was something new to Eren and he had to admit it to himself that the other one looked adorable. Eren felt how his heart skipped a beat when Levi's silver eyes found his and he had to look away for a second, because he didn't want Levi to see his blush.

Damn. Even though the other one was now just a kid, he could still make him blush like he did before. Eren cleared his throat and found how Levi's eyes were watching him. As he continued to stare into the other's eyes, he again saw that they looked different. They were still the same colour, just something about them was off, way off to Eren. It looked like they were filled with both pain and sadness. Eren's eyes widened at the realisation and his heart throbbed just at thinking that Levi might be suffering. Yes, Eren still had feeling for him... well they never went away actually. In fact, when he first saw him, he fell in love all over again. And Eren didn't care that Levi was his student. His main goal was now make Levi remember him, if he really didn't remember him anymore.

"Yeah, Levi?" asked Eren and cleared his throat, realising that he had been too lost into his own thoughts. "Go on, you know that you can tell me anything, right?" he then suddenly said and only then Eren realised that he was blabbering nonsense.

As soon as Eren said that, Levi's eyes widened and his face flushed even more. He quickly looked down, avoiding the man's gaze. "Oh yeah," said the boy with a small voice and then shrugged. "I need help with Maths," he slowly started. "You know that I'm terrible at it, so I was wondering if you could help me, sir," said Levi painfully slowly and slowly lifted his head up.

"Of course," said Eren too fast, way too fast. "I... I mean sure I can help you with your studies, Levi," said Eren slowly and noticed how Levi's body shuddered when he said his name. In fact, Eren noticed that quite a few times and that was why he called Levi by his name as frequent as he could.

"O-oh good," said Levi and a happy smile shot across his face. "When would you have time?"

"I'm always free since I don't have a life," said Eren and allowed himself to laugh. As he laughed he saw how Levi's smile widened and he chuckled at that, restraining himself from burying his fingers into the teen's hair. God, he was desperate to make the other one remember him. "I'm free right now if you have time," he then suggested.

"Umm yeah now sounds good," said Levi happily.

"Good," said Eren and chuckled. "Now get your books out so that we can start."

* * *

  
**A month later**

"Sir, I'm already here," said Levi and stepped into Eren's office. The two of them had another ''tutoring'' session as Eren liked to put it. Throughout the past month, Levi was spending a lot of his free time with his professor, who was helping him with his studies and even though Levi hated Maths, he loved spending time with his teacher. And as the time passed, the two of them started becoming closer and closer, which Levi liked the most since professor Jaeger was important to him.

It was the same for Eren. He loved spending time with Levi and he loved the fact how close the teen had gotten to him. At first, the younger one was always nervous around him and he rarely talked about himself. However, the last few time that they've been together, he slowly started opening up to Eren and the man loved that. Eren loved learning new things about Levi and even though this Levi was very different, Eren didn't mind it at all. In fact, he fell in love with him even more and his heart fluttered every time that he laid his eyes upon Levi. Eren was glad that Levi was finally able to laugh and joke around. But still... there was still that pain and sadness present in Levi's eyes and it was starting to bother Eren more and more.

Eren's heart filled itself with joy when Levi stepped inside and before studying, the two of them started talking. A few moments later, Eren decided to ask Levi some more personal questions, in hope that the other one wouldn't freak out too much. "Levi, can I ask you something a bit more... serious?"

Levi stopped talking and his eyes found Eren's. A bit more serious? Levi's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he shrugged. "Okay," he said slowly, a little bit unsure.

"How are you?"

Such a simple question, and yet so difficult to answer. Levi looked at his teacher, now knowing how to answer. The truth was that he was far from being okay, he had a lot on his plate, but he didn't want to burden his teacher. On the other hand, Levi could see that Eren's eyes were begging him to trust him and the teen gulped, quickly looking away. He knew that he could trust the other one, he always did. But still, he decided to lie. "I am fine, sir," said Levi and he could tell that Eren didn't believe him.

Eren pushed his lips together and he then shook his head. He guessed that Levi didn't trust him enough to tell him what was bothering him. It was always like that; it was always hard for Levi to trust other people and the man knew that. He was wondering who hurt Levi this time to make for him not want to trust other people. "Really?" asked Eren and sighed. "You don't seem to be okay."

Levi's heart shuddered at that and he quickly looked away. "W-what do you mean by that?" slowly asked Levi, feeling the urge to run away. Even though he was uncomfortable, he decided not to run away.

"It's just... your eyes," then suddenly blurted out Eren and then realised that he shouldn't have said that since Levi's face become pale and Eren slapped himself mentally.

"What's wrong with my eyes?"

"It looks like they've seen more than they should've had for a normal 18 year old," said Eren slowly. "I might be wrong, but it seems like you're carrying a huge amount of burden on your shoulders. You always look so sad and I sometimes wonder if-"

"Why do you care?" snapped Levi and Eren stopped talking. Levi's breathing was fast and uneven. With horror in his eyes, Eren watched how Levi placed palms against his ears and started slowly shaking his head.

"I care because I'm your teacher," said Eren, even though he was tempted to say something else... but he didn't because he didn't want to scare the other one away. Eren watched how Levi slowly lifted his gaze and Eren's eyes widened when he saw that Levi was in the verge of tears. Just what the hell...? "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it," he then slowly said and placed his hand on top of Levi's head, slowly ruffling his black hair.

Levi flinched when Eren touched him, but it wasn't like he hated the touch. In fact, he was quite fond of it, it made him feel safe and calm for a change. Levi closed his eyes and shook his head. He was dying to let the man know what was going on with him, but he couldn't. He knew that the man wouldn't believe him, so he just stayed quiet, hugging his trembling body.

Eren pushed his lips together, getting more and more angry. He wasn't angry with Levi... but with Levi's parents. The man's seen this kind of behaviour in various kinds of cases; usually when kids were abused and just the thought of that made Eren furious. A person who laid a hand on Levi was going to be dead... is what Eren was telling himself.

"Levi, I think that I and your parents need to have a little talk," started Eren and Levi looked at him in confusion.

"W-why?" asked Levi with a small, scared voice.

"It's pretty clear to me what's happening," said Eren and removed his hand from Levi's head. "They said that you mustn't tell anyone, right? But you can tell me, I will help-"

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"You're being abused, how you can’t see that?" said Eren impatiently.

"No, you got it all wrong," said Levi and then watched how Eren took a phone into his hand, searching for a phone number. Levi frowned when he saw the other one, not really getting what Eren was doing. "What are you doing?"

"I'm calling the police," said Eren simply.

"No please don't," said Levi and grabbed Eren's wrist. "If you do that they'll take me away from them... I really like this people they're not like the others please I-" started Levi and then bit his lower lip, which was trembling. "This time these people really care about me and I..."

Eren dropped his phone as soon as Levi grabbed his arm. Only then Eren started to understand the whole picture. Levi's pleads were breaking his heart and he then placed his hand back on top of Levi's head, since it helped Levi calm down the last time. After a while, Levi somehow managed to calm down and Eren sighed. "Can you tell me now what happened to you?" asked Eren slowly.

Levi looked right into Eren's eyes and felt his face heat up when he realised that Eren was still caressing his head. He knew that he could trust the man, so he decided to tell him a part of everything. "The people that I'm living with now aren't my real parents," started Levi and Eren nodded. "They're my foster parents."

"Okay," said Eren calmly. "What happened to your birth parents?"

Levi sighed. "My dad died when I was three so I don't really remember him," said Levi. "And my mom got rid of me when I was 11. She got me locked up into a mental hospital and then she just... left," said Levi bitterly and Eren's eyes widened.

"Why would she...?"

Levi looked at Eren and sighed. God, he was dying to let him know, but he couldn't. "It's a long story, I really don’t want to talk about it," said Levi and looked at the ground. “Let’s go back to studying.”

"I have plenty of free time," said Eren and gave him a smile. "You can tell-"

"I said that I don't want to!" snapped Levi. "Why are you so interested?"

Because I care for you. Because I love you. Because I want you to remember, were Eren's answers, but none came out. "I want you to feel welcomed here. I noticed that you don't hang out with other people a lot so I thought you might be feeling lonely. I just want to make it easier for you. You know, talking helps," said Eren cheerfully.

"I don't hang out with others because it's troublesome," said Levi. "And I'm not lonely."

"If hanging out with others is troublesome, then how come you come here almost every day?" asked Eren amused.

"You're different," said Levi, feeling his face heat up once more. "You are-"

"...special?" asked Eren and smiled as he remembered that that was what Levi used to tell him. When Eren said that, Levi's eyes widened and just for a second Eren allowed himself to hope that Levi might've remembered their past. But much to his disappointment, that didn't happen.

"I guess," said Levi and then looked down, hiding his red face from his teacher.

"That makes me happy," said Eren. "I won't bother you with annoying questions anymore, I promise. But just know if you want to talk to me, you are welcomed here any time. Understood?" asked Eren, who decided to let it go for the time being, and Levi nodded. "Good. Now let's get to studying."

"Okay," said Levi and before he opened his text book he smiled. "Thank you, Eren," muttered Levi, but Eren could hear him and his heartbeat immediately started racing again.

"What?"

"Nothing, sir," said Levi and blinked a few times. "Now, how do you solve this problem?"


	3. Chapter 3

Eren and Levi were sitting in Eren's office once again and Eren was tutoring Levi again. The man usually wasn't fond of spending extra time with his students, but Levi was special. Eren had a small smile on his lips as he was watching how Levi tried his best to solve an equation. But in the end the teen gave up, dropped the pen onto the table and let out a frustrated groan. Still short-tempered as always and Eren smiled. 

As the two of them spent more time together, Eren could see that this Levi was almost the same as the one which he used to know and Eren was happy about that even though he wouldn't mind if Levi was different. However, he still didn't know if the younger one remembered him or not. He tried asking him a few times, but he never got an answer that would make him completely sure. On the other hand, he always had a feeling that Levi wanted to tell him something, but was just too scared to do it. Eren had to wonder... was it the fact that Levi remembered him as well? Eren sighed and shook his head. He felt really helpless about it and he didn't know what to do. 

As the time passed, Eren noticed that Levi started acting more and more relaxed around him and that made Eren feel happy. He was glad that he could make Levi feel relaxed. But still, the man knew that there was still a great distance between him and Levi. He knew that something was keeping Levi from getting too close to him. And another thing that was bothering Eren was the fact that Levi's birth mother sent him off to a mental hospital and just left him there. Eren asked the teen's foster parents why Levi was sent to a mental hospital, but they didn't know the reason as well. And just what kind of person was that woman that she abandoned her son like that?! 

As Eren continued to think about it, he felt the anger boiling inside of him and Levi noticed that as well. He saw that his teacher was angry and he flinched, his heartbeat fastening. Did he do something wrong? ''Sir, is something wrong?'' asked the teen quietly and looked away, wondering if it really was okay of him to be asking that. He didn't want to be too nosy. 

''Huh?'' asked Eren, confused. ''Everything's just fine. Why do you ask, Levi?'' asked Eren. 

''Oh umm, you seem to be upset,'' said Levi. ''Did I do something wrong?'' 

Eren felt how his heart filled with warmth at the realisation that Levi was worried about him and he chuckled, placing his head on top of Levi's head. ''I am not angry, I was just thinking about something,'' said Eren. ''And I could never get angry with you,'' he then added and his smile widened when he saw that the younger one was blushing again. 

Levi's eyes widened when Eren said that and he felt warmth spreading through his body when Eren touched his head. It was a little bit embarrassing for the teen, but he didn't mind it because he loved Eren's touches. ''Oh, I see,'' said Levi and nodded. He then frowned... should he ask Eren what was he thinking about? Eren always managed to make him feel better and Levi wanted to do the same for the man. ''What were you thinking about? I mean, you had a very troubled expression and if you want to talk about it, I-I'm here,'' said Levi and gave his teacher a soft smile. 

Levi's words took Eren off guard, but he managed to collect himself rather fast. The man found that it was sweet of Levi for trying to make him feel better. On the other hand, he didn't know if he should tell Levi the truth or not, because he didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable. In the end, he decided to tell him only a part of the truth. ''I was thinking about you,'' said Eren. 

A new wave of heat flushed over Levi's body and he swallowed thickly. Just what the hell did the man mean with that?! ''T-thinking about me?'' asked Levi and when the teen remembered that his teacher looked angry, his face became really pale. Thinking about him made Eren angry? ''Does thinking about me make you angry, sir?'' asked Levi. The boy knew that he was disliked by many people, even his own mother hated him. But he didn't want to be hated by Eren. Just the thought of the other one hating him broke Levi's heart. 

When Eren realised that Levi misunderstood him, he slapped himself mentally. ''No, I didn't mean it like that,'' he said quickly and sighed. ''I was just thinking about what you told me about yourself,'' he then added and watched how Levi looked away. Just as he thought... Levi was uncomfortable. 

''Oh,'' was all that Levi said and he kept his gaze locked on the floor. Well, what was he supposed to say anyways? 

''I know that you don't want to talk about it but...'' started Eren and then stopped talking for a few minutes, thinking what to say next. ''I really want to help you and... Look, I really care a lot about you. You are my student and I-'' started Eren again, but stopped when he saw that Levi's face had shock written all over it. Great, he freaked Levi out, didn't he? 

''You care about me?'' asked Levi in disbelief. 

''Of course I do,'' said Eren as if that was the most obvious thing in the entire world.

“Why?” asked Levi, because it didn't make sense why would his teacher care so much for him. It was true that they've gotten pretty close during the time that they've spent together, but Eren was affectionate to him even before that. Levi gulped... could the other one...?

“I can't really explain it,” said Eren and sighed. And it was true, how could he just ask Levi if he remembered him? "It seems like you've been through a lot and that's why you can't trust other people, because you are afraid that they might betray or hurt you," said Eren. "But I promise that I won't judge you or hurt you. I could never hurt you, Levi."

Levi's heart throbbed at Eren's words and he almost believed the man's words. He knew that Eren would never betray or hurt him and he knew that he could trust him completely. And yet, there was a part of him that just didn't allow him to come clean to his teacher. He knew that it was his mother's fault. She was the one who was responsible that Levi didn't trust other people. He told her something and that was what put him into that mental hospital. He didn't want to go through that again.

"I know that you would never betray me, sir, but I-" said Levi and stopped talking. He could feel the familiar fear of being rejected kicking in again and he could feel that his body started shaking again. At the sight of Levi, Eren squeezed his lips together and frowned. Eren just felt so helpless and when the teen hugged himself, Eren barely restrained himself from putting his arms around the boy and squeezing him tightly close to himself.

"If I tell you everything you'll think that I'm a freak," said Levi. "And you're the last person that I wanted to be hated from. I can handle other people hating on me, but not you... you-"

At that, it was like something snapped inside of Eren, because he stood up, kneeled in front of Levi's chair and wrapped his arms around Levi's thin body and pressed his body tightly to himself. When their bodies touched, Levi let out a loud gasp, but he then suddenly relaxed in Eren's arms and he allowed himself to bury his face into the crook of Eren's neck. The man felt the familiar warmth spreading throughout his entire body and he smiled... god he missed this feeling so much. But he hoped that he didn't scare or freak out the boy too much. Much to his surprise, Levi put his arms around his neck and let out a loud sob.

"Levi?" asked Eren and when he pulled back he was shocked to see that Levi was crying. He had only seen Levi cry once before and this was then he died in Eren's lap. Just seeing the tears rolling down the teen's face was enough to make Eren remember all of that and he almost started crying himself. "Please don't cry. God just don't cry, it breaks my heart seeing you cry like this," said Eren and started wiping the tears from the boy's face.

"I'm sorry," said Levi and started wiping his tears as well. He was both embarrassed and angry with himself. Just what the hell was he thinking?! But he couldn't help it, when Eren hugged him he couldn't hold the tears in anymore. He missed that feeling of calmness, which Eren's embrace managed to provide him.

"Levi, please tell me what happened to you," said Eren. "I want to help, but if you don't tell me I can't do anything about it. It just makes me so helpless. If you're really that worried, then you don't have to tell me everything. Just tell me about your mother and your situation now."

The look in Eren's eyes broke Levi's heart and he knew that the man was serious, so he decided to tell a portion of the whole truth. "W-what do you want to know?" asked Levi with a small voice.

"Tell me about what happened between you and your mother, why did she just leave you? Did the two of you always had a bad relationship?" asked Eren.

"Yeah," said Levi. "She never cared for me that much. She said that I was just a ''mistake'' and that she would be better off without me," said Levi and felt new tears rolling down his face. Eren's body tensed up, but he didn't say anything because he wanted Levi to continue. "I guess I was the reason that her life got destroyed."

"That bitch," said Eren quietly and sighed. "I am so sorry to hear that."

"It's okay," said Levi and shrugged. "A-as I said before, she never loved me. I tried everything to gain her attention, but she always cared more about her boyfriends than me and she-" Levi made a short pause and wiped the tears away. He looked at Eren, who looked furious and Levi quickly looked away, deciding to continue on talking. "She was out most of the days and nights... basically I had to take care of myself. And her boyfriends were just horrible. One of them was particularly very aggressive and every time that he was over he would..." Levi then stopped talking and closed his eyes, his body shaking badly as the memories started flashing in front of his eyes.

"Did he do something to you?" asked Eren and when Levi nodded, Eren lost it. He walked over to the table and in anger, he pushed everything from it. Levi flinched when papers and books fell onto the floor and his eyes went up to Eren, who was impatiently walking around his office. Eren knew that he needed to calm down. But how could he?! Just knowing that that man... "Levi, what did that man do to you?"

"He h-hit me," said Levi. 

"Did he do something else to you as well?" asked Eren, fearing the worst. He knew that if he was about to find out that Levi was raped, he would find that man and kill him with his bare hands.

Levi only then realised the reason behind Eren's reaction and he quickly shook his head. "No, he didn't do that," said Levi quickly. "And I'm not lying."

"Thank god."

"D-do you want me to continue?" asked Levi and Eren looked at him. The man didn't know if he wanted to know more. But still he nodded and sat down, waiting for Levi to continue talking. "So... as I told you before, she took me into the mental hospital one day and just left me there."

"Why?"

"This is where it gets complicated," and Levi made a short pause. "Since I was little I had a vivid... imagination. I would imagine a lot of things and as I grew older these kinds of imaginations just didn't go away," said Levi painfully slowly, trying to avoid the subject of his ''imaginations'' was well as he could. "She said that I was crazy and in the end she sent me there and never came back for me."

Eren frowned. He wanted to ask Levi what those imaginations that he was talking about were about. Maybe it was because he could remember his past life? Were those memories what got Levi stuck in that hospital?! So many questions, yet nothing came out of Eren's mouth.

"After I got better I was released from that hospital and then I moved from one foster family to another. The people that I'm living with now are really kind to me and for the first time in my life I feel that I have a family," said Levi and shrugged. "Maybe things will get better."

Eren shook his head and sighed. He never imagined that Levi had to go through all of that. He wished that he could be there for him earlier. Eren's heart was breaking that the teen had to go through all of that on his own. Well, when they were up against the titans, Levi was through a lot more. But still... it hurt and it was different this time. "I'll get better," said Eren. "I'm here now."

"Yeah," said Levi and a small, bad sad smile came upon his face. "Thank you for listening."

"Do you feel better now that you've told me about your past?" asked Eren.

"Yes," said Levi and nodded. "You were right... and thank you."

"You're welcome," said Eren and sighed. Well, he was glad that he could at least make feel Levi a bit better.

"I just wish I could be stronger," suddenly said Levi. "It's just so damn frustrating being so weak all of the time," said Levi and let out an annoyed groan.

"But you already are, Levi," said Eren. "You've been through all of that and you're still standing strong. You've been through a lot considering your age."

Levi didn't say anything. He just stayed quiet and he placed his hands together in his lap. He knew that Eren was wrong on this one, he wasn't as strong as he wanted to be. He really wish that he could do something about it. "Humanity's Strongest my ass," said Levi to himself, but still loud enough that Eren could hear him and as soon as those words left Levi's mouth, Eren's heart stopped beating for a split second and then started racing again.

Did he hear it right?! He had to, there was no way that he could hear Levi wrong. It would just be too weird if it was just another coincidence. So, Levi remembered him? He had to! So he was right, those ''imaginations'' of which Levi was talking earlier had to be memories of his previous life! He quickly got onto his legs and walked over to Levi. "W-what did you just say?" asked Eren, just to make sure.

Levi, who didn't realise that he said that out loud, sent Eren a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"You said ''Humanity's Strongest'," said Eren and he watched how Levi's face got really pale and the teen's eyes widened. "Then those imaginations of which you were talking about earlier-"

"I have to go," said Levi and got onto his legs.

"No stay," said Eren and grabbed Levi's wrist. "We have to talk. I need to tell you something. Those imaginations... I had, have them too and that-"

"Please stop talking," said Levi, yanked Eren's hand away and covered his ears. 

"Levi I-" started Eren and grabbed Levi's shoulders, pinning the boy against the wall. 

"Please let me go, sir... your hurting me," pleaded Levi.

"Look at me," demanded Eren.

"No."

"Please," said Eren, sounding desperate. His grip on Levi's shoulders tightened and Levi whimpered.

"Eren stop it, you're hurting me," said Levi and Eren let him go in a blink of an eye. As soon as Levi was free, he grabbed the door knob and opened the door.

"No, Levi wait... I love you I-" said Eren, but Levi just left the room, slamming the door as he left. Eren was about to run after him, but he decided not to. He knew that if he would do that he would only make things worse. He then walked over to his chair and buried his face into his palms... he needed to think.


	4. Chapter 4

When Levi came back from the school, he went right up into his room. After the school, he would usually go into Eren’s office and spent a few hours there, but ever since that day he avoided the other one as best as he could. He knew that he couldn’t avoid of him in class, because Eren was his teacher after all. But on other things, he always made sure that he was far away from Eren and the teen didn’t even know why he was so paranoid.

  
So that day, was no other than others. As soon as the school was over, he collected all of his things and before Eren could come up to him, he already left the classroom. He knew that Eren was trying to get him somewhere alone and Levi didn’t like that. So because he started coming from school earlier than usual, the boy’s foster mother became worried about the teen. She tried asking him if something happened, because it seemed really unusual to her. The woman knew that Levi would go to professor Yeager after the school and she couldn’t help but to be worried… did something happen between Levi and the man? Did they get into a fight?

  
She tried asking Levi several times what was happening, but she would always get the answer that everything was alright and for the time being she decided to let it go. However, she was worried because Levi would spend all of his free time locked up in his room and when he wasn’t there, he always looked really gloomy and sad. It hurt her, because he was just getting better. She was happy that Levi was so close with his professor at first, because she could see how much the other one helped her foster son. But now, she wasn’t so sure anymore. She knew that she would have to have talk with Eren if Levi was going to continue be that way.

  
Levi sighed and threw himself onto the bed. He then buried his face into the pillow and closed his eyes. God, he missed hanging out with professor Yeager. Ah no… with Eren. It was true, the teen also could remember his past life with Eren and he always had a feeling that the man could remember it as well. But still, because he wasn’t too sure he decided to keep that secret from Eren. However, now it wasn’t a mystery anymore. It was pretty clear that Eren could remember him as well. Levi knew that he should be happy about it. Well, he was. But still… he couldn’t just go right up to the man and face him. There were so many things that were keeping Levi from doing that.  
It’s been about two weeks since that incident in Eren’s office and he already missed the other one terribly. Levi sighed and closed his eyes, hugging the pillow closer to him and he pressed his lips together. The memories of his previous life were always present… ever since he could remember. Ever since he was little, he would always talk about the titans and especially about Eren. However, little did he know that everyone who would listen to him, thought that he was crazy. That was until he got a bit older and he would be constantly reminded by his birth mother that he was probably just insane.

  
Ah yes, his mother. Levi knew that the woman that he had to call his mother now wasn’t his real mom. But still, he loved her even though she caused him great pain. He didn’t care and all that he wanted was to get her love returned. But much to his disappointment, she never cared for him. Levi slowly opened his eyes and shrugged. He was alright about it now, he was with a family now that cared for him and that was all that counted. He was kind of happy that his mother decided to leavehim. At least she couldn’t hurt him anymore.

  
Levi’s heart became heavy with feelings as an image of Eren’s smiling face flashed in front of his eyes. Levi always tried to search for him, even when he was little he would go around asking people if they knew someone called Eren. After many years, he just kind of gave up. He had to face the truth that he might never meet him and even though that that hurt, he couldn’t do anything about it. That was until, he searched Eren’s name on the internet and much to his surprise he saw that the other one was a teacher in a high school. He did everything that it was in his power that he was transferred onto that school where Eren was teaching.

  
Levi’s heart was about to burst when he first saw Eren in that classroom and when the other one called his name, before he even had a chance to introduce himself, he almost died from happiness. That must’ve meant that Eren remembered him and as the time progressed Levi was convinced that Eren really did remember him. As it turned out, he was right. Levi got up into sitting position and started looking around his room, still thinking about Eren.

  
So, this time he was the younger one. Levi didn’t mind it too much, but it just seemed to be so ironic. It was just like the universe was making fun out of him, because he used to call Eren a brat all the times. A tiny smile came upon the teen’s face when he remembered how angry and annoyed Eren got when he would call him brat and that just made Levi want to tease Eren even more. He enjoyed watching the other one getting so worked up over such a small thing. But now, things were different. Even though Levi didn’t mind it too much, it was still a little bit weird for him. He was so used to the fact that he was the one who was collected all the times and Eren was the one who was blushing all the times.  
Yeah, tables have really turned because just the thought of Eren was enough to make Levi’s heart flutter and his cheeks coloured themselves in bright pink colour. Levi laid back down onto his bed and let out a loud groan. “Tch, this is so troublesome,” he said to himself and then closed his eyes, remembering the life that he used to share with Eren. Yes, life was difficult back then, but still… he was happy with the brat. Maybe now things would be easier and they could be even happier with each other. But Levi knew that that wouldn’t happen if he just continued on ignoring Eren.

  
Levi had a lot of reasons for ignoring Eren. One was the fact that he knew that they couldn’t really be together since Eren was his teacher now and he was his student. Levi knew that if someone might catch them, the man would lose his job and Levi didn’t want to do that. He didn’t want to do anything that would hurt the other one. And the other reason was the fear of being rejected. Judging by Eren’s behaviour, Levi had a feeling that Eren still deeply cared about him. However, he didn’t know if he would return his feelings or not. There was only a chance that Eren was in a relationship with somebody.

  
At that thought, Levi’s eyes snapped open and jealousy filled his heart. He asked a few girls on the school if they knew more about Eren and most of them told him that Eren probably had a girlfriend, since they’ve seen him with some woman quite a few times. Levi pressed his lips tightly together and he firmed fists with his hands. He didn’t like the thought of Eren being with someone else. He usually wasn’t a jealous person, but when it came to Eren he just couldn’t help himself. He loved the man too much and Levi was ready to do everything just to keep Eren around.

  
Levi continued to think about it for a little while, until he was interrupted by his foster mother since she was concerned about Levi, because the teen was in his room for such a long time. “Yeah, yeah is it?” asked Levi politely and slowly made his way to the door, opening it for the woman and he gave her a small smile.

  
“Is everything alright, Levi?” she asked.

  
“Yeah, everything is just fine,” he said and smiled to her. “I am just… thinking,” went on by saying Levi and then shrugged. “Did you need me for something?”

  
“I was just worried that you might not feel well or something,” she said and sighed, leaned against the door frame. “Has something happened in school? I mean for the past few weeks you’ve been coming home really early. Don’t you have private lessons with your homeroom teacher anymore?” she then went on by saying.

  
“Not anymore,” said Levi and then sighed. He didn’t really want to lie to her, but he felt as if he didn’t have any other choices. “I am really getting good at Maths and professor said that I don’t need to come there anymore,” lied Levi. “At least not for some time. But if things will get too difficult, I promise that I’ll got back to him again.”

  
“Oh I see,” said Levi’s mother and then nodded. “Well, I’m glad about that. Now since you aren’t busy, why don’t you come downstairs and help me prepare the dinner?”

  
A tiny smile came upon Levi’s face and he quickly nodded, because he quite loved cooking… especially with her. “Okay,” he said and stepped outside his room, closing the door behind him. “Now what will we prepare?”

 

* * *

  
Eren Yeager was already in the classroom and was waiting for the next class to come, the class in which Levi had been. The man sighed and closed his eyes, supporting his head with his hand. He was in the ends with his patience. It was driving him insane that Levi just kept ignoring him like that. Like why the hell did the other one do that? They both knew that they remembered each other, so what was keeping Levi now from getting close to him?! Eren knew that Levi was avoiding him. It was true that the teen was still attending the Maths class, which Eren was happy, but other than that he always avoided making a conversation in private with Eren.

  
The man let out an annoyed groan and he then opened his eyes, looking at the time. He realised that the class should come pretty soon, so he stood up and took out the papers from his drawer and then started impatiently walking around the classroom. That day he was determined that he would somehow talk with Levi in private because all of this waiting was slowly making Eren lose his mind. He just needed to know everything. But just how was he going to get a chance to talk with Levi in private if the other one wouldn’t even look at him?!

  
Eren ran fingers through his hair and sighed, feeling completely helpless. If there was one thing which Eren hated the most, was the feeling of being helpless. It felt so frustrating to him, because he wanted to do something about it and yet he was stuck. After a few more minutes passed and the door suddenly opened, students slowly coming inside of the classroom and Eren quickly made his way to the black board, his eyes on his students. The professor felt how his heart fastened when Levi stepped inside of the room and the man could tell that the teen was restraining himself from looking into his direction.

  
Great, just great.

  
After that, Eren greeted his class and the period started. Levi, who was sitting in the back, was quietly taking notes. Even though he was pretending not to see Eren, he knew that the man was looking at him. At that realisation, Levi’s face grew hot and he almost cursed out loud. He didn’t like the effect that Eren’s presence had on his body in this life. He hated that he couldn’t control his emotions as he could back in the days.

  
Somewhere in the middle of the period, Eren decided that he finally had it enough, so he decided to gain Levi’s attention by calling him in front of the black board. “I need a volunteer from the class to help me solve this next equation,” announced Eren and watched how most of the students suddenly started looking down in hope that he wouldn’t call their name. The man rolled his eyes at that and when he looked at Levi, he could tell that the other one was praying that Levi wouldn’t pick him. But much to Levi’s disappointment, Eren was going to do just that.

  
When Eren said that, Levi’s heart dropped and he knew that Eren was going to call his name. He just knew it. He knew that that had to be Eren’s way of punishing him for ignoring him and to Levi that seemed pretty childish. Maybe Eren still was the brat, just like he always was. Levi lowered his gaze, but he knew that that wouldn’t really help him. Plus since he was horrible at Maths, he didn’t really want to be in front of everyone since he knew that he was probably going to make a fool out of himself.

  
“Levi please come here,” said Eren and watched how Levi’s eyes widened. But since the teen didn’t have many choices, he slowly stood up and walked towards the blackboard. When Levi was standing next to his professor, he kept his eyes locked on the floor and he just hoped that Eren was going to go easy on him. “Can you please solve this problem for me?” asked Eren and when he saw how troubled Levi’s face was he quickly added, “Don’t worry, this is only an exercise. It’s alright if you make mistakes.”

  
Levi clenched his jaw and he rolled his eyes. It was easy for Eren to say that. When Levi took a look at the equation, which Eren wanted him to solve, he became even more annoyed. He knew that there was no way that he could solve it. Since he knew that he couldn’t run away, he nodded, took the text book into his hands and then started copying the equation onto the blackboard. As he was done with that, he placed the text book back onto Eren’s table, took a deep breath in and started solving the problem.

  
After ten minutes, Levi was still struggling with the problem and he allowed himself to take a quick glance at Eren. Eren gave him a small smile when he saw that the boy was looking at him and his smile grew when he noticed a small blush welcoming Levi’s face. The man had to admit it to himself, it was pretty fun watching Levi struggling with the problem. Levi, on the other hand, wished that he could be dead. He could tell that everyone in the class were getting annoyed with him and he heard how some of his classmates started whispering something. Even though he didn’t hear what it was, he knew that they were talking about him.

  
Levi’s grip around the chalk tightened and he forced himself to keep on trying, but that was kind of difficult to do in front of everyone. The teen really disliked being in the centre of the attention and when he heard that someone started laughing at him, his eyes widened and he felt how his entire body started shaking. Eren noticed that and his eyes went to the person that was laughing at Levi. He stood up and walked to the teen, who was known to be quite problematic.

  
“May I ask you what is so funny, Jones?” asked Eren, irritated with his student. “If you think you can do better, please join him and try solving the problem,” he then said and the teen stopped laughing immediately.

  
“No, sir… I’m good.”

  
“Just as I thought,” said Eren. “No please… behave yourself. Didn’t your parents teach you any manners at all?”

  
Levi felt how his body grew hot when Eren stood up for him and he almost smiled. Almost. Then suddenly, without any warnings, Eren was standing next to him and Levi almost dropped the chalk from his hand. “Levi, do you need help?” asked Eren and gave his student a warm smile. “I told you if you need something-”

  
“I can’t do it,” said Levi and shook his head. “I-I can’t solve this problem. I am so sorry, sir,” said Levi with a small voice and before Eren could do or say something else, the bell rang and the period was over. Eren sighed and then turned around to face his class.

“The class is over for today so you may leave. But you Levi,” said Eren and turned to face the boy. “Stay here. We need to talk.”

  
“N-no sir, I need to go I-”

  
“Silence, Ackerman,” said Eren and Levi stopped talking.

  
After that, the two of them were soon alone in the classroom. As soon as the class left the classroom, Eren went right up to the door and locked it, so that Levi couldn’t escape him anymore. He had it enough, they really needed to talk. When Levi heard a clicking sound, he turned around and with horror in his eyes he realised that Eren had just locked them inside. He could feel how his heart started beating faster and he swallowed hard, feeling the panic growing.

  
“Sir, w-what are you doing?” asked Levi.

  
“Drop the act, Levi,” said Eren. He then walked closer to Levi and the teen quickly looked at the floor, because he couldn’t look at Eren at that moment. “I know that you remember me,” said the man softly and when Levi looked up he was shocked to see how close the older one was standing to him. “So just call me Eren.”

  
“I have to go,” said Levi but as soon as he tried to leave, Eren trapped him between his own body and wall. The older one frowned, because he didn’t understand it why Levi was still avoiding him.

  
“You do remember, don’t you?” asked Eren carefully.

  
Levi nodded slowly and then slowly looked up at Eren. “I-I do, but…” he started and stopped talking, looking down.

  
“But?” asked Eren and chuckled. God he was so happy that he could die. The man felt how his heart fastened when he pressed his body harder against Levi’s and he then put his fingers under Levi’s chin and he lifted Levi’s face up. Levi’s eyes first widened as Eren did that and he then closed his eyes tightly, his heart ready to jump out of his chest. “You have no idea… how much I wanted to see you. I was beginning to believe that you weren’t real,” saidEren, feeling heat present in his eyes. He then rested his forehead against Levi’s and his smile widened. “But now you’re here and I’m so happy… so much that I could die.”

  
“Eren,” breathed out the teen and felt the tingling sensation spread throughout his entire body when their foreheads touched. “I-”

  
“I love you,” said Eren and gently brushed his lips against Levi’s. It wasn’t a real kiss, because their lips barely touched, but it was enough to make Levi break down. He finally stopped caring and he wrapped his arms around the man’s neck, buried his face into Eren’s shoulder and started sobbing.

  
“Me too,” said Levi. “I love you so much. I missed you so much. God, I am so in love with you.”

  
Eren felt how tears started rolling down his face as well, but he didn’t care. Finally. Finally, Levi was his after such a long time. He squeezed Levi closer to himself and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment. Yes, he definitely has missed that.


	5. Chapter 5

Eren allowed himself to press Levi harder against the wall and his hand went behind Levi's neck. The teen’s eyes widened and he quickly closed them again, waiting for their real first kiss to happen. Since that was going to be Levi’s first kiss in this life, the younger one felt how his heart started racing with the speed of light and he swallowed quickly, almost running away from embarrassment. God, he was so annoyed with himself for acting like a child, but he couldn’t help himself. In the end, he was the younger one and there was nothing that he could do about it.

  
The man chuckled when Levi puckered up his lips and he could tell that the other one wanted him to kiss him. Before giving Levi a real kiss, he placed one kiss on top of Levi’s nose, making the younger one’s blush deepen even more and Eren’s smile got wider. He loved the fact how easy Levi got embarrassed and flustered. That was something that he couldn’t see in their previous life and he was beginning to be more and more addicted to it. Finally, Eren tilted his head to the right and placed his lips on top of Levi’s, who melted right into their kiss.

  
Levi placed his hands on top of Eren’s shirt, gripping the man’s shirt tightly when their lips locked into a very slow and gentle kiss. Levi applied a little bit of pressure against Eren’s lips as well, kissing him back. Since he had completely frozen the first time, he wanted to show the older one that he missed this as well. Eren smiled into their kiss when he felt that Levi was returning him slow and scared kissed and he couldn’t help but to chuckle. Eren felt how Levi clumsily ran his tongue against his lower lip, begging him for entry and Eren just couldn’t say no to the adorable teen. He parted his lips ever so slightly, inviting the other one in.

  
Levi’s face was literally on fire as he slowly slid his tongue inside Eren’s hot mouth, tasting and exploring it. He whimpered when he felt how his tongue brushed against Eren’s and moaned when Eren rubbed their tongues together. Their tongues continued the battle for dominance, but it was a battle which Levi soon lost and he let Eren lead their kiss. As he was trying to keep up with Eren’s kisses he had to admit it to himself that Eren was very skilful, which was a complete opposite from what he used to remember. Eren used to be the one who was clumsy when it came to doing intimate things.

  
Eren’s heart fluttered with joy when he noticed how hard Levi was trying to impress him, but he didn’t mind the fact that Levi was so unexperienced. Maybe this was Levi’s first kiss? At that thought, Eren felt how his body heated up even more and he pressed his body harder against Levi’s, making the younger one gasp from the sudden sensation. They exchanged a few more kisses, before Eren broke their kiss, still holding Levi close to himself.

  
“Was this your first kiss, Levi?” asked Eren quietly and he chuckled when he saw how Levi’s eyes widened and the boy then looked away, fixing his eyes on the floor not wanting to look up at Eren anymore. He couldn’t… he was too embarrassed to do so.

  
“Y-yeah,” stuttered out Levi and placed fingers over his lips, still feeling Eren’s lips against his own. He knew that he wasn’t a good kisser, but he never thought that he was so horrible that it would take Eren only a second to figure out that that was his first kiss. “How did you know? Was it that horrible?”

  
“Of course it wasn’t horrible, Levi. But you were just so adorable… trying to impress me,” said Eren and chuckled when he saw that Levi frowned. Eren then rested his forehead against Levi’s and let out a happy sigh. Knowing that he was able to steal Levi’s first kiss, made Eren’s heart swell with happiness and warmth. “I’m just so happy to know that this was your first kiss.”

  
“Why?”

  
“Because this means that you truly belong only to me,” said Eren simply and smiled.

  
“Oh,” said Levi and slowly nodded. On the other hand, he was a little bit disappointed. There was no way that that could be Eren’s first kiss and that made him feel sad. So that meant that Eren wasn’t only his? Levi pouted and he felt how jealousy started slowly creeping inside of his body. “So, this means that you don’t belong only to me then?” asked Levi stubbornly.

  
“Huh?” asked Eren, puzzled.

  
“Well this wasn’t your first kiss, so,” said Levi and sighed. “You don’t belong truly only to me.”

  
“Of course I do,” said Eren happily and kissed Levi’s forehead. “I gave you my first kiss in our previous life,” he then added and Eren’s heart skipped a beat at Eren’s words, knowing that the man was right. He had never thought about that actually.

  
“Good then,” said Levi quietly and leaned forward, leaning against Eren’s body. He closed his eyes and sighed. Not only that Eren was older now to him, but he was much taller than he used to remember. Or maybe he was shorter? Levi didn’t even know why, but it was pissing him off.

  
“I love you,” said Eren and sighed. He was very well aware of the fact that he had spent about half an hour hugging Levi and telling him that he loved him over and over earlier. But yet, he wanted to say it again. “I missed you so much.”

  
“I know,” said Levi and looked up at his teacher. “I missed you too. It was driving me insane that I couldn’t find you anywhere.”

  
“Then why were you ignoring me when you realised that I remembered you?” asked Eren, because that was still bothering him.

  
Levi sighed, knowing that Eren was going to ask him eventually. Plus he was kind of glad that he did, because they needed to talk and Levi had a lot of questions about Eren’s past. He hoped that he could get some answers. At first, he only shrugged and then walked past Eren, sitting on a desk and Eren followed him, sitting down onto the chair and he looked up at Levi, who was sitting onto the desk and he gave Levi a small smile, knowing that the teen must’ve been asking himself if it was alright of him to tell him the truth or not.

  
“Well, I had quite a few reasons,” started Levi slowly and his body shuddered when Eren suddenly placed his hands on top of his legs and started running them a little higher, stopping them onto his thighs. Levi didn’t know what Eren was trying to do with that, but he decided to ignore his touches for the time being. They really needed to talk. “One of the mains reasons is that you are my teacher now and I am just your student. If someone was about to find out that we were together, you would lose your job and we would probably never see each other again.”

  
Eren nodded, because he kind of had the same doubts and thoughts himself. But in the end, he didn’t really care about their age difference and their difference in social position. The man wasn’t bothered that Levi was just his student and he didn’t really give a shit if someone was about to find out that they were together. “Well, it’s not a problem,” said Eren and gave Levi’s thigh and small squeeze. “I mean I don’t really care that I’m your teacher and that you’re my student,” went on by saying Eren. “I guess we’ll have to be just a bit careful for the time being.”

  
Levi nodded and smiled, happy to know that Eren didn’t mind it. “What about our age difference?” asked Levi. “It doesn’t bother you?”

  
“Why would it bother me?” asked Eren and chuckled. “I mean, we had an even bigger age difference back then.”

  
“That’s not really what I thought,” said Levi. “I meant that… I’m the younger one this time so, I don’t know… I had a feeling that that might bother you or something.”

  
“Are you crazy? Of course it doesn’t bother me. Why would it?” asked Eren and smiled, placing his hands onto Levi’s sides. Levi felt how his heart started beating faster and he could feel his body growing hotter. Just when did he become so sensitive? Levi swallowed hard, trying his best to keep focused on what Eren was saying. Eren noticed Levi’struggle and he just couldn’t help himself from teasing the teen more. “I kind of like it actually,” said the man. “You’re so easily embarrassed now and I’m really getting add-”

  
“Shut up,” said Levi in panic and placed his hand on top of Eren’s mouth. He knew that his heart wouldn’t be able to handle any more of Eren’s embarrassing words. “If you really have nothing intelligent to say then just be quiet.”

  
Eren placed his hand over Levi’s, which was still covering his mouth, and guided it down. “But on a serious note,” said Eren, his expression becoming a little bit more serious. “I’m glad to see you like this. It is true that you had a difficult life so far, but compared to before, you’re a completely different person. You’re able to cry, smile and even laugh… When you were a Corporal, I rarely saw you smiling.”

  
Levi’s eyes widened at Eren’s words, but he slowly nodded, because he knew that Eren was right. “I know what you mean. And yeah it is better now… that I’m able to express my feelings completely.”

  
Eren’s smile only widened at that and he leaned a bit up, kissing Levi gently before sitting down again. “So,” he said and chuckled when he saw the curious look in Levi’s eyes. “You said that you had many reasons for ignoring me and not coming to me. Are there any more reasons which were keeping you away from me?”

  
“Uh yeah,” said Levi when he remembered thinking that Eren had a girlfriend. He felt how his cheeks became hot again and he cleared his throat before speaking again. “I was afraid of being rejected by you. I mean… you could have a girlfriend and because of this I just didn’t come to you,” said Levi. “I know that it’s kind of childish if I think about it now, but I really don’t know what I would do if you were in a relationship.”

  
“Oh,” was all that Eren said and he blinked a few times, the reality only hitting him then. It was Eren’s turn to blush at that point and he sighed. “Nope, I’m single if you’re still concerned about it,” said the man. “But why would you think that I was in a relationship?”

  
“It would be kind of weird if I thought that you weren’t,” said Levi and chuckled. “I mean a high school teacher with your looks not to be in a relationship with someone? Plus I-I asked some people and most of them said that you had a girlfriend.”

  
“Define ‘’other people’’,” said Eren and raised his eyebrows.

  
”I just asked a few girls,” said Levi and blushed when he felt the smirk on Eren’s face. “Plus you have hordes of fan girls on this school,” stated Levi bitterly, making Eren chuckle and wiggle his eyebrows.

  
“Jealous?” asked Eren, his shoulder deserving a well-deserved punch from Levi.

  
“Tch, why would I be?” snapped Levi and folded his arms. “I guess you really haven’t changed… you still are a brat,” said Levi and Eren burst into a loud laughter. He didn’t even know why he started laughing; he was just so happy to hear those words coming out of Levi’s mouth. It was true that he hated being called like that in the past, but not anymore.

  
“Oh, I’m the brat?” asked Eren and smirked. “If I remember correctly, I am the one who is older this time, right?” went on by saying Eren and he chuckled when Levi pouted cutely. God, Eren loved it so much and he just couldn’t resist from planting another kiss against those pouty lips. “I know that I’ve said this probably about hundred times already, but you are so adorable.”

  
“T-thanks,” said Levi and looked down in embarrassment. He actually didn’t mind calling being cute or adorable by Eren. It made him feel warm and fuzzy inside and even though it was embarrassing, Levi liked that feeling. In his previous life, he didn’t have a chance to feel it. “By the way… did you have many relationships until now?” asked Levi after a while. Even though he didn’t want to know it, he still needed to. He wanted to be prepared well for their future, without any surprises and since he knew that Eren was a bad liar, he knew that he could sense if he was trying to lie to him.

  
“What?” asked Eren, who was a bit taken back by the sudden question, but he answered it anyways since it seemed like Levi really wanted to know. “I know that it’s going to sound strange, but up until now I didn’t have a proper relationship,” said the man. “I mean sure, there were a few girls and guys that I’ve been interested in… but they were mostly just one night stands.”

  
“O-one night stands?” repeated Levi and his heart darkened. He didn’t really want to know that. He kind of wished that Eren didn’t sleep around with a lot of people, so knowing that Eren mostly had one night stands hurt the teen. “W-were there a lot of them?” he then asked, even though his heart was telling him to stop asking questions.

  
“Not a lot,” said Eren and sighed when he saw the troubled expressionon Levi’s face. “But none of them meant nothing to me,” he added quickly. “They are just bodies, but you… You are the only one who I had ever loved. No one else.”

  
A tiny smile came back to Levi’s lips and the boy slowly nodded, feeling kind of relieved to hear that from Eren. “Well… good. I’m glad to hear that I am the only one who you ever loved.”

  
Eren stood up and buried his fingers into Levi’s silky hair. The teen closed his eyes and moaned from the wonderful sensation. “What about you, Levi?” asked Eren. “Did you have any girlfriends… or boyfriends?”

  
“No,” said Levi simply.

  
“Good,” said Eren and smiled, pulling Levi into a tight hug. “Only mine,” he then whispered into Levi’s ear, making shivers run up the teen’s spine and he quickly closed his eyes. Levi thought that Eren was going to give him another kiss, so he was quite surprised when he felt Eren’s lips against his neck.

  
Eren just couldn’t stop himself from attacking Levi’s exposed neck with his kisses. He felt how his heart fastened when Levi wrapped arms around his neck and Eren’s kisses transformed into gentle sucking and licking. Levi had troubles with keeping quiet as Eren’s tongue was doing wonders against his neck and when Eren sucked onto his pale skin a little bit rougher, he let out a load moan of shock and pleasure. The man, on the other hand, had difficulties with restraining himself from attacking Levi right there in his classroom. He loved the fact that Levi was being vocal and he was dying to hear more of his delicious moans. However, he knew that that would have to wait for another time. It was still too early, so he slowly pulled back and he then chuckled as he realised that he left a mark on Levi’s neck.

  
“Why are you laughing?” asked Levi slowly and his hands went to his neck when he saw where Eren was looking. “Did you really have to?” he then asked.

  
“Well, it’s just a proof that you’re mine,” said Eren simply and Levi shook his head, but still smiled.

  
“So, now what?” asked Levi and looked at Eren.

  
“Tell me more about yourself.”

  
“I think that you already know most of it,” said Levi and shrugged, because he really didn’t know what to tell him “What do you want to know?”

  
“Everything,” said Eren.

  
“Ah, that narrowed it down,” said Levi sarcastically. “Can’t you be a bit more specific?”

  
“You got locked up into that mental hospital because of your memories of your previous life, right?” asked Eren.

  
“Yeah.”

  
“My parents… well the people that I have to call parents now… wanted to lock me into one as well,” said Eren and he watched how Levi’s eyes widened in shock. “For the same reason as your mother did. But in the end I managed to persuade them that I was only making everything up and after that they left me alone. I also have a horrible relationship with them. I even ran away from home a few times,” said Eren and then made a short pause. “How did you manage to get out from there?”

  
“I lied,” said Levi and his eyes darkened as memories started coming back. “Just like you, I pretended that I made everything up. I said that I made ‘’another world’’ because I wanted to gain more attention from my mother,” said Levi. “They kind of bought it since they saw that there was nothing wrong with me.”

  
“How long were you in there?” asked Eren.

  
“My mom put me there when I was about 14 or 15 and then they released me when I was 17.” Levi sighed and shrugged, even though he wasn’t there for a long time, it sure did feel like it.

  
“In there… were they at least treating you properly?” asked Eren, because he really didn’t want to find out that Levi was abused even further on.

  
“Yeah the entire staff there was really nice and kind,” said Levi. “Well, after I got released from the hospital a foster family took me in… the people that I’m living with now,” said Levi. “They are really nice and kind people.”

  
“Yeah, so I’ve noticed.”

  
“Oh yeah… At first I was supposed to attend another high school,” said Levi and he felt how his face started heating up once again as he was ready to let Eren know how they ended up together. “But one day I was just surfing the internet and just for fun I typed your name into the browser andI almost had a heart attack when I saw that you were a teacher,” said Levi shyly and watched how Eren’s smile grew. “I… I talked my foster mom into transferring me here.”

  
“Really?” asked Eren and let out a happy sigh, happy to hear that. “You have no idea how happy I am that you did that. When I saw you for the first time in the classroom… I couldn’t believe it that it was really you. I-I barely restrained myself from hugging you and I really thought that I was going to die from happiness.”

  
“M-me too,” Levi stuttered out. “Even though I mentally prepared myself that you’re going to be there I kind of froze. That’s why I asked my foster mom to come with me,” he said. “A-and then when you called me by my name… I just… I realised how much in love I am with you.”

  
“Levi,” breathed Eren out, feeling chocked up after hearing Levi’s words. He still wasn’t used that Levi talked about his feelings so easily. He then bit down onto his lower lip, which was trembling and he felt the burning heat present in his eyes once more. He didn’t even bother holding his tears in and he blinked, letting the tears wet his face. When Levi noticed that the man was crying, he quickly started wiping his tears away with the sleeve of his shirt.

  
“What’s wrong?” asked Levi. “Please don’t cry.”

  
“Nothing’s wrong,” said Eren and chuckled as Levi continued on wiping his face. “These are tears of happiness… I am just so happy.” Eren then hugged Levi’s chin with his fingers and gave him a few more kisses before pulling back completely and when he took a look at the clock, he realised that the two of them should get going.

  
“We should go…” said Levi, not really wanting to leave.

  
“Yeah,” said Eren. “Do you want to come over to my place? We could hang out there for a few more hours.”

  
“Really?” asked Levi. “I mean… would it be really okay for me to go to your place?”

  
“Of course,” said Eren.

  
“Okay then,” said Levi and got off of the desk and walked over to the door. Eren soon followed him and then the two of them made their way to Eren’s car. Eren then drove the two of them to his place, where they continued on talking for many more hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully it's okay... I might change something, I don't know... xD


End file.
